thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Annabelle Harret
Owned by YFS. YAGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Info Name: Annabelle Harret Gender: Female District: 11 Age: 14 Weapon: Bow and Arrow, Throwing Knife, Spear Appearance: Annabelle has long blonde hair, blue eyes, and black apparel. She normally has a grin. Strengths/skills: Annabelle is very fast, excellent at climbing, and has high stamina. Weakness(es): Annabelle isn't good at close combat, she doesn't like cold weather, and is afraid of spiders. Personality: Annabelle is very nice, polite, respectful, and social, and is very protective of her friends and allies when she feels they're threatened. She keeps a positive attitude and keeps good spirits, even in the darkest of times. ' '''Backstory/History: Annabelle was raised in the hard working family. Working alongside George Grain, she was a hard worker like George. Normally she ran messages to the other workers, which helped her speed and stamina. ' '''She climbed high in the trees and was one of the people who harvested apples from the trees. One day, she saw a spider. Scared to death, she fell backwards, and almost fell to her death, when a hand grabbed her. "You alright?" said a sweet voice. A dark skinned boy, about her age was standing there, his golden eyes gleaming under the sun. "Yeah. Thanks." Annabelle replied politely. The boy noticed the feared look in Annabelle's eyes, and tracked them to the spider. "Man, these suckers are evil." he said, smashing the thing with his free hand. Annabelle learned his name to be Roy, and that he too was a climber as well. "I might not be as strong as George or William, but I bet they couldn't catch me if they tried." he said to her one day. "Speed is very underestimated." Annabelle stated, to which Roy agreed. After discussing about how spiders were awful, the working day was done. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow I guess." Annabelle said before going. "Until then." Roy replied, before the two split paths. For once, Annabelle was very excited. She awoke the next day, in better spirits than normal. "I guess you're in the spirit hun." her mother said. "Certainly am" Annabelle replied, before running to the apple tree. She climbed up, and saw Roy picking apples. "Hi Annabelle." Roy said, smiling. "Wonderful morning" Annabelle said, as she sat with Roy and watched the sun rise. "So, do you think there is anything else outside of Panem?" Roy asked. "I'm sure there is. Maybe a better place, where there are no Hunger Games, no starving people, peace and fairness." Annabelle replied. "Such a place would be a dream come true." Roy replied, before they split ways to do seperate jobs. Annabelle was running a message to one of the job owners, when she stopped at a fight. Roy was struggling with a peacekeeper, who brought out a baton. "No!" Annabelle said, rushing over, her protective side kicking in. She kicked the peacekeeper, allowing Roy to get out of the grip. ''' '''The peacekeeper turned around, facing Annabelle. "You're done." he said. Annabelle took off running, hoping Roy would be alright. She climbed up a tree, hiding. She just attacked a peacekeeper. But she did it for a friend, and she knew Roy would do it if she was in his position. Annabelle was walking the next morning, when she saw a huge crowd around the time square. What she saw was horryifying. Roy was being flogged. "This oughtta teach your for being a dirty little thief!" the peacekeeper said. "Maybe if you'd feed us, I wouldn't have to steal some of the crops!" Roy said, to get flogged again. Annabelle felt helpless. She couldn't help Roy. After witnessing Roy take a huge lashing, everyone cleared up. "Roy..." Annabelle said, running over. "Annabelle...." he replied. "I'll go get help... hang in there... please..." Annabelle said, tearing up. She got a gauze roll from her bedroom, one for emergencies. She rushed back to Roy, bandaging the wounds. "You saved my life once.... I'm returning the favor." Annabelle said, applying the bandages to Roy. Roy was carried home and put in bed to recover, and Annabelle was alone. She was happy that she had saved Roy, but guilty that she hadn't saved him from so much pain and suffering. She prepared herself for the next day. She attended the reaping the next day. She saw Roy and smiled to him, however her smile faded when she heard her name get called. Stunned, Annabelle didn't move, before she was urged forward. She walked up to the stage... but kept her optimistic personality for the cameras, so the capitol could like her. Token: Her necklace Height: 5'5 Fears: Spiders 'Alliance: Preferably with non career District 9, 10, and 11 tributes. ' Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:District 11 Category:14 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Escaped the Arena